Dr Who and Pokemon crossover fanfiction: Universal wonders part 1
by Tigerluv and Pgpenguin
Summary: Togepi is always causing trouble with his unpredictable metronome powers, but nobody predicted that he was capable of this mistake! Ash and his pokemon were transported to a strange alien ship with nobody but a tall mysterious stranger. Will the gang be able to get their friend back to where he belongs? Was all of this a terrible, tragic mistake or was it a fixed point in time?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon/Dr Who crossover Fanfiction: "Universal wonders!"

Hey guys! Tigerluv here =3

I share this Fanfiction account with my awesome sister "Pgpenguin" and this is my first Fanfiction. My sister has started her first Fanfiction as well, it is called "Galactic trouble" so I think you would enjoy reading that too, I know I have and it has really got me.. How would Ash put it.. Psyched!

Anyways, this Fanfiction is kind of based on Togepi's unpredictable abilities when using powers like metronome. And after reading other pieces that include this I thought it would be a good excuse on how Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Doctor, Lord of time were destined to meet in an unrealized time of need. I should really zip it now and get on, don't want to reveal anything else now do I? Sorry.. Spoilers =P Now to start writing, what would the Doctor say? Oh yeah… GERONIMO!

Chapter one – Alone... again

It had been a Doomsday.. A real Doomsday for the poor lonely Doctor! He felt as if something had died inside of him, as if his grief was going to consume him. Somehow this grief felt unusually larger than any other he had felt, however, this was not the only feeling that was coursing through his remarkable inhuman veins. He was boiling over with guilt and bitter hatred, some directed towards his lifelong enemies the Daleks. Not to mention the Cyber men, but in the end, the Doctor new that the most of the hate belonged to himself. Once again, a close friend had fallen due to his stupid lust to rid the universe of his enemies; he chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered that the brilliant blonde girl would have told him off for blaming himself, lovingly scolding him with those beautiful, round, intelligent eyes. "Rose.." he squeaked as he felt himself choking up and his slight smirk dropped as his feelings enveloped him all over again…

He placed his hands in his pockets after tucking his valiant trench coat behind his arms. Suddenly, he felt something.. Thin, delicate and tacky. His gentle, kindly fingers enclosed the object and he pulled it out of hiding to gaze upon its memories. The red and blue lenses shimmered in the dull light of the Tardis. It was his 3D glasses. Oh how they used to make Rose giggle, yet, not wanting to be reminded of his loss he tossed them aside and started aimlessly pacing in circles around the Tardis's controls as the paper shades lightly bounced over the banisters to rest beneath among all the complex technology of the great time and space travelling machine. Ready to gather dust.

The Doctor intently played with all the switches and dials of all shapes and sizes on the control boards as he sauntered around in circles, all the while he muttered to himself " At least she didn't really die.." he remembered when his beloved companion fell towards the void that was to take the alien enemies to their graves and he remembered the great fear that rushed through him at that frightening moment, causing his lungs to scream out all the oxygen they held. On the other hand he remembered when Pete jumped in at the last second and transported her to the parallel world where he would never see her again. But she would be safe! And that was what mattered, even if it did break her heart. At least she was alive.

The time lord put on a brave face "Well, time for a new adventure" he announced "Alonzee!" (I think that's how you spell it)

Within the split second that the Doctor flicked the switch to indicate the start of a new journey the Tardis gave a great jolt and she started to groan as if she was ill! What was wrong!?

So that's it for the first chapter! If you guys were confused at what I was describing I think you should check out the Dr Who episode "Doomsday" season 2 episode 13. It would definitely shed some light on the situation. OK please tell me what you thought; review, review, review! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon/ Dr Who crossover Fanfiction: "Universal wonders"

Chapter two –

Ash squinted as the sunlight flooded into his sleepy eyes.. The familiar aroma's of the world around him helped to stir him fully from his slumber; the sweet scent of the close by stream and the dew drops that had gathered on the grass early that morning and not forgetting the comforting scent of Pikachu's warm fur. Ash lay still as not to disturb his adorable electric mouse from his dreams but still he could not resist reaching over and gently rubbing the Pokémon's rosy red cheeks. "Chaaa.." Pikachu had purred contently, still half asleep and Ash felt a smirk spread across his face as he tried to hold in the wild giggles that he loved to share with his best buddy. However Ash noticed that there was something missing, a certain fragrance that usually lingered whenever he woke in the mornings wasn't there; then his brain clicked as he noticed that Brock and Misty were still fast on tucked deeply in their sleeping bags. Ash chuckled, his friends were usually up before him preparing for breakfast, it was the smell of Brocks cooking that was the piece missing from the puzzle. He smiled, they deserved to sleep in this morning and he felt slightly guilty that he was always the one left lazing about in the late hours in the morning leaving them to do the work! At least he could help this morning, the thought eased his conscience a little.

Reluctantly Ash began to drag his lazy lead like bones out of the sleeping bag, not making a sound and not causing to much movement that may rouse his beloved bestie from his bed. He decided that he would try and alert himself ready for the day by going to wash up a little in the nearby stream. He grabbed his things and headed groggily towards his destination, once there Ash began to bathe himself in the cool refreshing water. But he did this with such delicacy, for he did not want to ruin the lie in for his friends as he was still quite close to the campsite. While he began to settle on the bank of the stream, dangling his feet gently in the steady current, he began to feel a strange sensation: the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention as a chilling feeling of dread raced rapidly up is spine. The wild haired Pokémon trainer stiffened. Was he being watched? Ash began to raise his head at snail pace, half out of fear and half from curiosity.. Suddenly his eyes met a shadowed face glowering from behind the undergrowth at the opposite side of the stream, "Is that.. A POKEMON!" Ash squealed in excitement yet instantly regretting it and mentally slapping himself as he remembered he was trying to keep the noise at a minimum. He peered through the bushes hoping that no one had woken, he was lucky, there was no disturbance. The boy's gaze turned back to the forest across the stream and his heart dropped to find that the glaring face had vanished! He should have felt disappointed; instead he was feeling a deep sense of foreboding. It had felt like the eyes that were just a small expanse of water away from Ash had been piercing a strong hate into his soul.. The poor guy shuddered as he tried to shake the disturbing memory away from him, with this he decided that it was about time that he should be heading back but the edge of the bank was caked slightly in slushy mud and Ash managed to stand up a little too quickly! He found all to soon that he had lost his footing and gave a great shriek of surprise as he fell face first into the shallow trickle of water!

A blood curdling scream followed by an ear splitting "Splash!" rang through the whole forest, startling many a Pokémon. Brock and Misty simultaneously bolted upright in sheer terror, they leaped from their beds and sprinted towards the source of the terrible ruckus expecting to find a huge disaster on their hands! After coming to an abrupt stop, panting breathlessly, all they found was a forlorn looking Ash soaked to the bone, his whole front running with the slimy brown slop that had clung to the bottom of the stream sat dripping wet in the middle of the strip of water. Already face palming himself, knowing that he'd screwed up. Again! "What the heck happened hear? Are you okay!? What's going on!?" Brock had already started quizzing Ash without bothering to look at the situation, but before he could carry on Misty interrupted, by now guessing what had happened. "Ash you clumsy klutz! You should be more careful, you had us worried sick there." Her victim was faced with a tired, grumpy scowl. "Sorry guys." Ash apologised. "I guess I wasn't thinking" Showing a sheepish grin, but he was kicking himself inside. "Well as long as your okay." Brock was now helping Ash up out of the murky water and trying to get rid of all the dirt resting on his chest. The 'klutz' felt his head fill with hate for his own existence as his cheeks flushed bright red. "Pikapi?" muttered a rather confused and concerned electric rodent as he pushed through the shrubs behind them. " Oh no, did I wake you too Pikachu?" the Pokémon cocked its head to one side. "Don't worry I'm fine" he looked relieved. The friends paraded away from the scene of the crime, Ash gave Misty a good morning smile as she passed him, but she still didn't look too amused. His face fell as his companions paraded ahead, the disappointed trainer followed, his head down in shame and he kicked a tree in frustration; he had done it again! He was always ruining something for his comrades. Pikachu looked at his trainer in dismay and gave his foot a loving hug to cheer him up, Ash's mood lightened a little "Thanks buddy."

The friends soon set off, continuing their journey after a hearty breakfast and a good clean up, Pikachu was happily perched on his trainers shoulder and Togepi was happily giggling in its mothers arms; Misty had finally managed to calm it down after it had burst into tears because of Ash's accident. She gave a great sigh, content now that she could relax: Ash had given her a quick glance but he looked away in disgrace, his heart still heavy with guilt. He fell silent, his cap cast a shadow over his eyes and he kicked a pebble across the path, Brock noticed his distress "Ash? Is something bothering you?" He didn't answer.. Brock sternly grabbed the trainers shoulder, bringing him to a stop.. Still no answer. Brock and Misty exchanged worried looks "Its okay Ash you can tell us, we're your friends!" Misty tried to encourage him. They waited a while until a soft frustrated voice broke the silence "I'm sorry guys.." the others looked at each other in surprise "I'm always ruining everything for you and ..I'm never much of a help. Whatever the situation I always find some way to muck it up.." His voice had started to crack up and the shadow fell further over his face as the silence fell again. Brock decided to brave breaking the ice "That's not true Ash, I.." "Yes it is!" Ash cut him off in frustration as he kicked a rather large pebble into the bushes, but before the conversation could carry on the group herd a yelp as the pebble came in contact with something.. A large beast rose out from behind the foliage and gave the group a menacing stare before it let loose a deafening "Roaar!" The whole gang yelped in fear "ITS AN URSARING!" and scampered down the path speedily, hearts racing. Eventually the petrifying bear Pokémon got bored and gave up on the chase and once he got his breath back Ash replied to his friends in depression "You see.." the shadow covering his face again "I did it again. Maybe you guys would be better off without me." Brock and Misty stopped and looked at each other in disbelief! They both turned to him with determination "No way Ash! Not in a million years" The guilt ridden boy looked up in shock! Misty moved closer and gazed deep into his gorgeous golden brown eyes. "Ash we love travelling with you, its fun. And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning, I was just tired is all. Ash you're an awesome friend! We'd never want to be rid of you." Brock nodded in agreement. Ash looked up with a tear stained face, Misty and Brock hated seeing their companion like this but they needn't have worried because slowly but surely a grin started to grow on his face and eventually the grin turned into a loud and joyful laugh and a new kind of tears streaked down the trainers cheeks. He was ecstatic! Brock, Misty and even Pikachu looked at each other and beamed, they new the problem was gone!

The light was starting to dim while the friends walked down the path, glowing with comfort and joy and Pikachu was getting plenty of attention from Ash, but suddenly his expression changed when his sensitive hearing picked up something. "Pika?" Ash was worried. "What's wrong Pika.." His sentence was immediately cut off as a large intimidating Pokémon blocked the path! Ash gradually looked up, his eyes scanning the monstrous body but his eyes stopped dead when they met a face, a shadowed face. With glowering eyes that stabbed into your soul like daggers. Ash's heart jumped into his throat and the rest of the group sensed that he was panicking. "Its ..you!" The group started to back down as the Pokémon was advancing. " Its who Ash.." Brock exclaimed nervously but he didn't get an answer and he saw why. His young friend was clearly shaken of the Pokémon's sudden appearance, "A-Ash..?" Misty question feeling quite panicked herself. Ash snapped out of his fear trance "The Pokémon that I saw when I was down by the stream.. I-It was hiding in the forest.. S-staring at me." Ash gulped. There was a brief moment of deathly silence until the creature cracked open a shrill cry, the group ran, petrified! Into the forest, looking for a way out.. Any way out. The giant monster was in hot pursuit and hearing the footsteps behind them the gang freaked and ran aimlessly for their lives.. Right into a corner.

Togepi was Scared! He wanted his Mummy (meaning Misty) to hug him tight and never let go! And he wanted Daddy (meaning Ash) to fight the monster off and tell him to away and never come back. But Daddy was scared too, everyone was. They were so scared that they couldn't even get the other Pokémon out to fight. Togepi flinched and his tears became heavier as the titan of a Pokémon let out a shrill screech sending shockwaves through the whole area. That was it! The frightened egg Pokémon had had enough.. There was only one thing for it, metronome. Its stubby paws rocked back and forth, faster and faster, as the beast got closer and closer. They thought their lives were over, when suddenly a blinding flash emanated from somewhere amongst them. Then everything went dark.

Misty woke to the sensation of being shook and Brock managed to bring her round. She looked up, dazed and confused. "Oh thank God, Misty!" Brock cried in relief. Misty winced at a slight pain in her head. Suddenly panic gripped her "Where's Togepi!?" Brock helped her sit up and smiled as he gestured to the now very happy egg Pokémon, Misty sighed in relief. But her concern came back as she managed get a good look at her surroundings. "Where are we? Where did that.. thing go? Where's Ash!?" A terrible thought tugged in her mind 'Was he caught?' Brock stood up and wandered a bit, as did misty, something glinted in the corner of her eye and as she turned to see, a gasp escaped from her mouth. Brock walked over and Misty pointed. On the ground was a pile of poke balls sat next to a backpack.. Ash's backpack. Brock stuttered nervously "M-M-Misty?" She turned to face him, her face filled with shock. "Did Togepi.." Brock started. "Teleport us" Misty replied with dread in her eyes. The rock Pokémon trainer stuttered once more "Th-then.. Ash could be.." "Anywhere!" They cried in unison!

Ash was floating. No he was flying, flying through space. He almost expected a Clafairy to pop out in front of him, he was mesmerised and all to soon another bright light engulfed him. He opened his eyes, squinting as the dull light hit him, he was dazed and confused. But he soon found Pikachu by his side which comforted him a little, however it didn't last long as he soon found that the floor was shaking beneath him. Poor Ash felt as if her were on a roller coaster ride and was sure if this didn't stop soon he would be bringing back his lunch but gradually he felt the movement die down; he staggered a little as his eyes adjusted to the light and was able to take in his surroundings. The walls were covered in hexagons and there was a metal grate path that led from a blue door with strange windows to a circle dotted with weird sofas and in the middle was a giant blue tube and something was moving up and down making a strange noise. Around the big tube were massive panels filled to the brim with buttons, dials and switches. And oddly enough even the odd bicycle pump or bell came into view. 'What kind of wacky place is this' Ash thought to himself. Suddenly his thoughts were stopped in their tracks as an unknown voice echoed from out of the blue. "What?" the voice had exclaimed full of shock and confusion. Ash's head whipped round see a tall thin man dressed in a navy blue suit with a tie and a large trench coat over the top. The mans brown hair was almost as wild as his own; spikes flying in every direction. Ash stood mouth agape and he gasped "pika?" Pikachu did the same. The man repeated himself in disbelief sounding even more confused than the last lime "What!?" Ash replied lost in awe " Um.. Where am I?" the stranger looked at him down at Pikachu and back to Ash as if he couldn't believe their existence "But that's impossible!" he cried. Ash didn't blame him for his words because he was just as confused as he was. "What is this place?" he tried again. But the man just kept repeating himself "What!?" "Who are you?" "WHAT!?"


End file.
